


Do You Wish It Was Me

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Dean and you have broken up... Is it really for the chance at a better future or will it be the wrong decision?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Do You Wish It Was Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by Gary Allen

He watched mournfully from across the bar as you picked up your phone, stopping it’s faint buzzing on the table. You glanced at the screen and let out a heavy sigh. 

He wondered what you did when someone knocked on your door late at night. Did you get your hopes up or hold back tears? 

He found you slow dancing in some dive bar town, tears welling in your eyes, hands white knuckled over the guy’s shoulders. He wondered who had the guts or the ability to make you cry. 

He left before he had any hare-brained ideas. 

* * *

**_You_ **

You held your date’s hand in yours. You had already decided that it was too smooth and too soft for you. Nothing like Dean’s which had scars and callouses to drag against yours. 

You wished that your boyfriend knew how to wake you up properly, like Dean used to and with his tongue. 

Dean still makes the best cup of coffee that you had ever tasted. The Starbucks your boyfriend brings can’t begin to compare.    
  


You looked out the window at the cloudy night sky and thought about all the times you and Dean went out driving on nights just like this one.    
  


Dancing in puddles, kissing in the pouring rain. Wringing your clothes out and listening to Dean complain about water in the Impala.

You can still remember the restfulness that came only from being kept up all night long. From having fun all night long, you haven’t done it in so long, you nearly press his name just for a refresher. 

You reached across the bed looking for warmth. A pair of broad shoulders and a body with a hint of softness. But the cold harsh sheets greeted you instead.   
  


You wished you had known how much you were going to miss Dean when you had made the decision to say goodbye. 

  
  


* * *

**_Dean_ **

The car rumbled under his fingertips as Dean stared into the brightness of the red light. He looked over at the passenger’s seat and sighed deeply. 

He wondered if it would be improper to visit her. How did she move on when he couldn’t? 

The cushion on the barstool squeaked under his weight and the heels of his boots rested on the rungs.

He threw back his shot of whiskey and traced his fingers around the rim of the glass, forehead wrinkled in thought. 

The bartender looked at him in worry after the fifth night in a row of the same routine. 

He drove to your apartment building and noticed only your car was there. He paused for a moment and thought about calling Sam and trying to get him to come out here and help. 

The car door slammed shut quietly a Dean’s booted feet walked up the driveway. His fingers trailed lovingly over the body lines of your car, remembering and praying.

The sharp, clipped ring of the doorbell shocked Dean out of his slight daze. 

The door opens to reveal you, sleepy and soft. Your hair is mussed and your eyes are red rimmed. 

Dean just stood in the doorway, trying to reconcile his memories of you with the image in front of him. 

You reached a hand out, hesitant and unsure, when Dean’s fingers interlocked with yours and he pulled you into his arms. 

“Missed you so damn much, sweetheart.” His voice cracked on the last word, your age old nickname. 

You couldn’t even talk, just sobbed into his chest, your frame shaking against his. 

He pulls your chin up to meet your eyes. You leaned up and he kissed you deeply. The familiar smell of his body spray and sweat enveloped you in a cloud of comfort. 

“Why did I try to replace you…” You looked up at him, happy tears in your eyes. 

“Sweetheart. It don’t matter anymore. You don’t have to wish it was me anymore, cause I ain’t giving this up.” He motions between the two of you. 

“I love you.” You mumble into his chest. “I always have.” 

“I know that now. Before we were just too stubborn to realize it.” He tugged gently on the tips of your hair. “Love you too.” He pressed another kiss to your forehead as you shivered. 

You packed a bag quickly and left a note for your boyfriend. 

_ ‘Something came up. I’m leaving. - Y/N’  _

“Let’s give it one more shot.” You got into the only passenger seat that felt like home. 

“One last shot.” Dean turned up the radio and pulled out of your driveway. 


End file.
